The present invention relates to a relay and more particularly, to an electromagnetic relay for use in electrical and electronic equipment.
Electromagnetic relays are commonly employed extensively in various electric and electronic appliances for energizing or deenergizing sections of electric systems of the electrical and electronic appliances under normal or abnormal conditions.
Conventionally, the electromagnetic relay of the above described kind generally includes a moving iron or movable iron piece arranged to be attracted by an electromagnet, a plate spring attached to the moving iron, and a travelling or movable contact fixed to the plate spring for selective contact with or spacing from a fixed or stationary contact.
The known electromagnet relay having a construction as described above, however, has problems related to durability of constituent members, since it is necessary, for example, to bend the plate spring or to extend or lengthen a coil spring for returning the moving iron to adjust pressure at the contacts, to adjust the gap between the contacts or to adjust the lowest working voltage for actuating said electromagnetic relay. Moreover, since there exist side play to a certain extent at a hinge portion through which the moving iron is pivotally connected to a heel piece or yoke of the electromagnetic relay, surfaces of the contacts tend to be made uneven due to sparks arising from opening and closing of the contacts, resulting in such problems as when the movable contact is undesirably stuck to the fixed contact, thus not being properly spaced from the latter during the opening of the contacts.